Season 19
Season nineteen of Dancing with the Stars will premiere on September 15, 2014. Tom Bergeron will return as host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba and Bruno Tonioli all return as judges. Former professional and two time champion Julianne Hough will join the panel as the permanent fourth judge of the season. Bandleader Ray Chew will also return as well. During week 6, Leah Remini will be replacing Erin Andrews as co-host while Erin covers the World Series. Couples The first 12 professional partners were revealed on GMA on Wednesday August 13, 2014 by Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani, Karina Smirnoff, and Valentin Chmerkovskiy. On August 27, 2014 a thirteenth professional partner (Sharna Burgess) was revealed. Two professional partners from the previous season (Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Henry Byalikov) will not return as pros this season. Maksim Chmerkovskiy left the series, while Henry Byalikov went back to the troupe. Three new professional partners will debut this season. Allison Holker, a contestant on season two of So You Think You Can Dance and a nominee for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography alongside Derek Hough in 2013, will make her debut as a professional this season, along with season 18 Troupe member and former Strictly Come Dancing pro Artem Chigvintsev and South African Latin American ballroom champion Keoikantse Motsepe. *During week 5, the celebrities switched partners for that week only and performed a dance with them. The switch-up pairs are as follows: Jonathan Bennett & Peta Murgatroyd Lea Thompson & Valentin Chmerkovskiy Antonio Sabato Jr. & Allison Holker Bethany Mota & Mark Ballas Michael Waltrip & Witney Carson Sadie Robertson & Derek Hough Tommy Chong & Emma Slater Janel Parrish & Artem Chigvinstev Alfonso Ribeiro & Cheryl Burke Supposed Leaked Cast List On September 1, 2014 a "leaked" cast list had surfaced these are the supposed stars and their partners although none have been confirmed and there is only 12 celebrities and Sharna Burgess's partner was not "leaked" along with the rest. The offical announcement occured on September 4, 2014 on Good Morning America, and the leaked list had in fact been correct. Judges Scores Concerning this page Starting with this season a fourth judge, Julianne Hough, has been added to the judging panel. Despite this, this page with still count the judges scores out of 30 in order to compare with other seasons. During most weeks, the score tables and averages will only count for judges Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, and Bruno Tonioli. However, Len anounced that he will be taking a couple weeks off this season and during those weeks Julianne Hough's scores on the show will be included in the tables along with Carrie Ann and Bruno. Weeks using Julianne Hough's scores *Week 3 *Week 4 *Week 5 *Week 6 Scoring chart *Note: despite Julianne Hough becoming a permanent judge this season, this table will still only count for the original three judges (Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli) **When Len is not present, Julianne Hough's score will count, in place of his absence. Scoring Chart Key :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart *Based on the traditional 30-point scale. Julianne Hough's scores are not included in this average. For weeks when Len is not present, Julianne Hough's score will replace his. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances According to the traditional 30-point scale. Weekly scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: Premiere Night Running order Week 2: "My Jam Monday" ;Running order Week 3: "Movie week" Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Kevin Hart, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. ;Running order Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli, America's Score. Couples perform one unlearned dance. Also this week, for the first time ever, America can act as a guest judge and score celebrity performances alongside Julianne Hough, Carrie Ann Inaba and Bruno Tonioli. Viewers must visit ABC.com to score performances (10 being the highest possible score and 1 being the lowest possible score). A combined overall viewer score for each performance will be counted alongside the judges’ score. Each viewer may score a performance once, and the scoring window for each couple is open for two minutes and fifteen seconds, beginning at the start of each routine. ;Running order Week 5: Switch-Up Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Jessie J, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. ;Running order Week 6: Pitbull Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Pitbull, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Running Order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: *Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot or jive. *Week 2: One unlearned dance (My Jam week) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Movie week) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year week) *Week 5: One new unlearned dance (Partner Switch-Up week) *Week 6: One unlearned dance (Pitbull week) *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team freestyle (Halloween week) Dance Chart Key Note: The highest and lowest are based off of the original 3 judges scores. Bold indicates encore dance Guest performances Celebrity guest judges During weeks where judge Len Goodman is absent, celebrity guest judges fill in for him. Kevin Hart was the first celebrity guest judge. On October 6, 2014 the "guest judge" was America as they scored the performance live, and the average was taken to be the overall score for America.